mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Riley Grimmlin/KAK Entry
About Riley Riley is careless person. He disappointed his christian family and laughed about it, and never cares about what he says or who he hurts. Bio Riley was born with a christian family. In 2011, he joined Golf Wang and his family found out later on. After a long feud, he was kicked out and lived with Tyler, the Creator where he was abducted to hell and found out he was born there. He brung Odd Future to Netherrealm and trained with Scorpion. They became good friends after that. After two weeks of training, he was a master of Hapkido and his hidden sorcery. He met Quan Chi and Shang Tsung in the forest and was kidnapped. Syd Tha Kyd and Taco tried to save him, but Noob Saibot and Rain stopped them. After being forced to train with Noob and Reptile, Riley gained more power to his sorcery, becoming almost as powerful as Shao Kahn. Riley did not know he wasn't powerful enough, so he broke out and freed his friends and confronted Shao Kahn in his throneroom but was utterly defeated. After escaping once more, Riley met back up with Scorpion and helped him kill Quan Chi, only to be killed by Shinnok in the longrun. Riley resurrected in Orderrealm and lost half his memory. He joined the Seidan Guard. After a mission Riley found wrong, he researched he guards. Riley found their laws very wrong and got into a long conflict with Hotaru. After quiting, he met Darrius and Dairou, and they guided him into the Seidan Resistance. Seven weeks later, he gained his memory back and found out he is the chosen one, and the Brotherhood is stopping him from becoming an Elder God. Riley promised Darrius that he was still apart of the movement and returned to Earthrealm. Riley explained everything to them and Riley made it clear that he wasn't going to be a god, but Odd Future urged him to because Onaga overpowered them during his absence. Riley secretly joined forces with Noob and Smoke. After killing Noob, he accedently freed Smoke and he thought he was evil, so they battled to the death. This was distraction to Riley because his team was getting ready to fight Onaga and his minions. Riley knocked out Smoke and regrouped with Odd Future only to find none there. He found one of six Kamidogu and kept it. Three days later, he was attacked by Mileena and Onaga and Scorpion came to his assistence. Riley lost the kamidogu but severly wounded Onaga. Onaga escaped and travelled to the Nexus. Three years later, Riley was listening to Goro and Kintaro speak about Armageddon. He retreated back to Scorpion's Lair and found him on the ground. Scorpion woke up and they both joined the battle of Armageddon. After a long gruesome battle, Riley woke up wounded next to a dead Scorpion. He swore revenge on Sub-Zero and was ambushed by a wounded Chameleon. After killing him, He found Raiden stumbling up the pyramid. He begged for him to revive his friends and Scorpion. Raiden told him about Armageddon and the past and sent him back. When he got back he was just in time to see Scorpion. After having a long chat with him, He saw Quan Chi approaching. Riley followed them to hell. After they left, he left and joined the tournament. He warned Scorpion about Quan Chi. Three days later, Riley was at the tournament, and he was commanded to challenge Kano. After defeating him, Riley spotted Jade, and fell inlove with her instantly. He talked with Jade, and met Kitana, but when he found out she works for Kahn, everything changed. The days went by and he was commanded to battle Scorpion, which he lost. Riley stayed to watch other fights, and he saw a mysterious person. He saw that Riley spotted him and escaped quickly. Riley followed him and realized he can see through camofloudge. Raiden granted him that before going into the past. He asked him his name, and he answered Chameleon. Riley knew he didn't like Sub-Zero, so found away to assist Raiden, but not teaming with the good guys. Riley told Chameleon lies about how Shao Kahn is using him and secretly despises him. Chameleon joined forces with Riley. Riley travelled to The Pit and got ambushed by Reiko. Riley defeated him told him to tell him where Quan Chi and Shao Kahn is. Reiko talked about how much he wants to see them die and Riley recruited him too. Riley made friends with Raiden and the three joined the Earthrealm warriors, whch Riley did not intend. After a couple days of planning, all went wrong when Shao Kahn invaded Earthrealm. Riley was running in the Netherrealm to look for Scorpion, but instead he found a mysterious burnt man. He asked him his name and his reason for being here and he revealed he was Freddy Krueger, a dream demon and he wants revenge on Shao Kahn. Riley recruited him into his newfound clan and they regrouped with Reiko and Chameleon. After making a plan, Riley and Freddy went to The Temple and battled Rain and some shadow priests. After defeating them they freed a hideous man that wanted to kill Shang Tsung. After revealing he was Meat, they got to work on Shao Kahn liutendants. Riley went to the desert because Chameleon and Reiko didn't report back. He found Reiko dead and Chameleon standing with Noob and Reptile. Kenshi and Johnny Cage went to help. The evil three died and Riley exacted his revenge on Sub-Zero. They all reported to Earthrealm and Riley took Sub-Zero to the Netherrealm and got into a fight. Freddy followed to the Netherrealm to calm him down but when he got there Zero was already dead. Riley and Freddy transported back to the pit to kill Daegon and Nitara. They were confronted by Baraka, Kano, Sheeva, and Skarlet. A six on two, Riley and Freddy tried to flee but got confronted by all sides. Riley called for Scorpion and he teleported to the scene immedietly. Along with Scorpion, came Kenshi, Jade, Kitana, Stryker, and Smoke. Riley and Freddy fled the battle and split up. Freddy went looking for Quan Chi, and Riley went to Shang's throneroom. Riley ambushed Shang Tsung and injurred him severely. Shang Tsung quickly sent him to Goro's Lair. Riley intantly seen Goro and Kintaro walking toward him. They whispered to eachother, and Goro sat on his throne. Riley's first battle was Kintaro. Riley used his spear and tied around his neck, and pulled it off. Goro jumped toward his and stepped on his rib cage. After a 30 minute battle, Riley went back up to kill Shang Tsung. Riley then went to Kahn's stadium, killed Tanya and got into a long battle with Shao Kahn. The battle was close and Riley triumphed over him, saving Earthrealm. Special Moves and Fatalities *Heated-Riley sets his opponent on fire(much like Scorpion's Hellfire) Enchanced-After burning, The fire turns into a fist and punches the opponent across the room *Crossed-Riley throws a sharp iron cross at his opponent Enchanced-Riley throws three crosses at the feet, body, and air(If they jump) *Odd Specal Move-12 spirits go threw and damage his opponent Enchanced-The spirits laugh while going through which causes more damage *Fore!-Riley takes out a Golf club and hits the ball at his opponent's head Enchanced-After hitting the ball, he throws the club and a voice in the background yells "Ay!" *'X-Ray-Riley punches his opponent in the stomach and they fall on his spike, destroying their skull. Riley then turns them around and sticks his duel swords into their back, destroying their spine.' Fatalities *'SMELLS-Riley cuts the legs and arms off his opponent, then produces a fire from his hands and farts it in the opponents face, putting him on fire.' *'EARL-Riley's 12 spirits sorround the opponent then flies around the opponent for 10 seconds. When the opponent is visible to the screen again, the skin off he entire body except for the head his tore off, then Riley rips the head off and sits on it in a bored pose.' *'Babality-A baby demon is shown and 12 other babies(11 boys and 1 girl) carries it and runs off the screen.' Category:Blog posts